


Broken Bones

by summer_of_1985



Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [2]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: Don't know whether they're faking dating or real dating..., F/M, POV First Person, POV Lara Jean Song-Covey, You make your mind over it, broken leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Lara Jean's POV, Lara Jean reminisces when she broke her keg between 6th and 7th Grade.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864390
Kudos: 2





	Broken Bones

We'd been discussing the bones we had broken over the years, and I remembered the only major time that I had broken my bones.

"Largie?" Greg called, pulling my attention back to now. There were Peter's friends from the Lacrosse team, their girlfriends, and my limited number of friends (Chris and Lucas). "When did you break your bones?" He asks.

I look over at Chris, and she remembers when I majorly broke my bones. "It was the summer between 6th and 7th grade, so we were what, 12-years-old?" I look to Chris for confirmation, which she does. "We were biking down this steep hill that Chris used to live by, it was like this," I mime how steep the hill was with my arm.

"So we're biking down, and LJ is ahead of us in this race. It was us two, Peter, Lucas, Genevieve, John, Trevor and Allie," Chris continued, making me smile that Chris remembers this.

I think back to that day, and instantly remember what happened after that. Sort of... "I must have skidded over some rock or something because before I knew it, I was flying over my handlebars and tumbling down the hill. I was less than halfway down already," I continued until Peter spoke up.

"I could only watch from my bike as Lara Jean went head first to the floor and down the hill. Her dad was running after her, quickly followed by Chris on her bike. I couldn't help but think that Lara Jean was going to be at the bottom of the hill, dead," Peter said, holding me tightly to his chest, nuzzling in close. "It was the worst thing I'd ever seen, I honestly thought we'd lose her, and she'd never have known how I felt about her," Peter explained, fiddling with my fingers in his lap.

"You had a crush on me? Even then?" I ask and smiled when he nodded - slightly embarrassed. "When I got to the end of the hill, I was laying on the floor, sobbing, I was in agony, my leg was in the wrong direction. The only two faces over my head I could see was my dad's and Chris's because I was crying, everything was fuzzy," I say, which causes Chris to jump in.

"I will never forget how LJ looked when we were looking at her. It's something that a 12-year-old would never forget. There was blood all over her face, her leg was in the wrong direction," Chris said, smiling at me.

I smiled at her and finished the story. "When my dad took me to the hospital, I'd broken that," I point to the bone in my thigh, "this one," I point to the bone in my lower leg, "and part of my foot,"

Greg looked shocked by what I had just said (with the help of Peter and Chris, of course). "All because you fell over your handlebars?!" He exclaims, looking like I'd just told him that I was best friends with Harry Potter!

"Yeah, I was in a cast for the rest of the summer, had to sit back and watch the rest have fun, although, Chris did sit on the sidelines and keep me company, which I will be eternally grateful for," I smiled at Chris, who gave my hand a loving pat.

"I kept you company sometimes!" Peter spoke up, looking like I'd dug a dagger into his heart - shocked that I'd forgotten.

I look over my shoulder and smile up at him. "I remember you did, sweetie. Of course, I remember," I kiss his cheek as the attention went to someone else.


End file.
